


League of Angels

by daisy_illusive



Series: Archangels' Saga [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: El mundo se ve de una forma diferente desde el cielo… cuanto más alto, más diferencias hay… JiSung jamás habría pensado que llegaría tan alto como para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un universo lowkey inspirado en las novelas de la saga de El Gremio de los Cazadores de Nalini Singh en el sentido de que los arcángeles gobiernan el mundo en las novelas y aquí también. Also tiene algunos guiños a los libros, así que, si os los habéis leído os va a gustar.  
> He creado una portada bonita para esto, [aquí](https://i.imgur.com/Fm21EUG.png) la tenéis.

            El ascensor seguía subiendo y subiendo pisos rápidamente haciendo que su único ocupante se sintiera algo nervioso y, sobre todo, insignificante. Con cada piso que subía se sentía más pequeño de lo que nunca se había sentido y no le gustaba aquella sensación. En más de una ocasión pensó en hacer que el ascensor se detuviera en cualquiera de las plantas para poder salir de allí antes de llegar a su destino final porque lo que lo podía esperar en la planta más alta de aquella torre no le gustaba en absoluto. Nunca antes había estado tan arriba y nunca antes había pensado que pudiera estarlo porque siempre había estado fuera de su alcance… pero ahora se encontraba allí, a punto de ir al lugar que solo estaba reservado al más importante de todos los que trabajaban allí y a todos aquellos que iban a verlo, en posiciones igualmente importantes.

 

            Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cuál había sido llamado allí, su superior simplemente le había dado la noticia de que lo requerían en la planta más alta del edificio. No saberlo era lo peor, aparte del escaso tiempo con el que le había sido dada la noticia, porque no había podido prepararse para ello, no había tenido ni unos minutos para pensar y darse cuenta del peso de aquellas palabras, lo que suponía que lo hubieran llamado desde aquel lugar. El chico sentía que debía de haber hecho algo muy muy muy malo en algún momento de los anteriores días para ser llamado allí… probablemente aprovecharían la altura a la que se encontraban para tirarlo por uno de los enormes ventanales que había en los pisos superiores, o quizás simplemente aprovecharían que la azotea estaba a un tiro de piedra para lanzarlo al vacío desde allí.

 

            JiSung suspiró de forma profunda y se dejó caer sobre el cristal del ascensor, aquel cristal que daba al exterior y a través del cual podía ver la ciudad a sus pies, una ciudad que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, de la misma forma que las personas que habitaban en ella se iban perdiendo de su vista hasta desaparecer. Aquel ascensor estaba hecho a prueba de personas con vértigo, ya que, ni aun cerrando sus ojos se podrían quitar la sensación de estar alejándose del suelo más y más a gran velocidad. El mundo se veía de una forma diferente desde el cielo… cuanto más alto, más diferencias había… JiSung jamás habría pensado que llegaría tan alto como para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

 

            El ascensor se detuvo cuando todavía quedaban nueve plantas para llegar a su destino y las puertas de metal se abrieron con suavidad tras un leve sonido que sobresaltó a JiSung y lo hizo enderezarse, cuadrando sus hombros. En el hueco abierto por las puertas apareció alguien que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al máximo por la sorpresa de verlo allí. JiSung tragó saliva de forma bastante evidente y trató de colocarse bien el pelo para no desentonar tantísimo ante toda la belleza que el otro espiraba por todos sus poros. Se veía a la legua que no era un ser nacido en este mundo… porque ante él se encontraba uno de los ángeles que ocupaban los niveles superiores de aquella altísima torre.

 

            Ángeles.

 

            A pesar de que JiSung trabajaba en aquella torre, la Torre del Arcángel, lo hacía en uno de los niveles inferiores, simplemente atendiendo al papeleo que su superior le dejaba hacer y llevando cafés a todo el mundo como el mero becario que era y nunca antes había visto a un ángel tan de cerca ya que éstos no solían mezclarse con la gente de a pie. Siempre le habían parecido seres increíbles, con sus grandes alas de diversas tonalidades a sus espaldas y sus hermosos rostros que parecían haber sido esculpidos por alguno de los talentosos maestros del Renacimiento, demasiado alejados de la realidad, demasiado alejados de los humanos a los que gobernaban en última instancia. El chico a veces los había visto volando, surcando el cielo, con sus enormes alas de mil y una tonalidades brillando bajo el sol y, en esas ocasiones, se había quedado embobado mirándolos, de la misma forma que debía estar mirando a aquel que se subió junto a él al ascensor.

 

            El ángel era algo más alto que él, aunque solo algunos centímetros; sin embargo, su porte lo hacía parecer mucho más alto, mucho más grande en general, provocando que JiSung se sintiera realmente diminuto a su lado. Sus alas, de color bronce, aunque con algunos filamentos blancos, eran enormes y parecían realmente suaves a pesar de que en éstas pudieran apreciarse algunos cortes profundos que, aunque ya no sangraban, tenían que haber sido muy dolorosos. Su ropa era completamente negra y ajustada y la tela también presentaba varios cortes por todas partes que mostraban la piel blanca del ángel; su pelo negro azabache estaba enredado, en algunas partes, tenía sangre seca. Solo su hermoso rostro de ojos color azabache rasgados con un lunar bajo el izquierdo, nariz alta y labios finos, permanecía intacto.

 

            Mientras JiSung lo observaba fijamente, el ángel se había subido al amplio ascensor y había pasado por su lado sin siquiera rozarlo, colocándose en la esquina contraria en la que el joven estaba, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos de largas pestañas. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y JiSung sintió que aquel ser demasiado bello también había llevado una energía mortal dentro del cubículo que comenzó a ahogarlo, casi literalmente. Cuando se había subido al ascensor, en las plantas inferiores, el chico no quería llegar a la cima de aquel rascacielos al que llamaban la Torre del Arcángel, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era llegar al último piso lo más pronto posible para poder salir del ascensor y tomar aire.

 

            Su deseo le fue concedido casi inmediatamente, ya que las nueve plantas que aún quedaban por subir, las alcanzaron en un suspiro.

 

            Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y, con una elegancia exquisita, el ángel que se había subido con él al ascensor se salió de él, volviendo a pasar por su lado como si ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia allí. JiSung se tomó un par de segundos en los que inspiró hondo el nuevo aire que había entrado al ascensor, cambiando aquel mortífero que había llevado el ángel antes de decidirse a poner un pie en el suelo de madera que lo esperaba al otro lado. Como las plantas inferiores, la construcción estaba toda hecha de amplios techos y con escasas paredes y gigantescos pilares cilíndricos que permitían a los seres que trabajan en la torre poder pasear por toda ella, aunque escasamente lo hacían más abajo de la planta treinta y seis. En los ocho meses que JiSung llevaba trabajando en la torre como becario, no había visto ningún ángel de cerca hasta aquel momento y tampoco había escuchado que hubieran pisado ninguna otra de los pisos en los que los trabajadores humanos se dedicaban a llevar todo tipo de negocios, porque los ángeles se dedicaban a muy diversos campos, desde las empresas más grandes hasta a los pequeños puestos de baratijas que vendían a los turistas, pasando por todos los sectores de la economía de aquel continente isla que generalmente era olvidado por el resto del mundo y llevando los hilos _en_ _secreto_ de la política de la zona y las relaciones internacionales.

 

            En todos los lugares era de la misma forma, aunque no en todas partes los arcángeles poseían un rascacielos en el que llevar sus actividades, éstos se asentaban en diferentes ciudades importantes del mundo y, desde allí, podían controlar y dominar los territorios que les habían sido asignados cuando se habían convertido en arcángeles. Dependiendo de cómo éstos se encargasen de llevarlos, podían hacer que sus gentes prosperaran o se hundieran en la más absoluta miseria sin siquiera pestañear. JiSung no tenía especial queja de aquel que trabajaba en la planta más alta de aquel rascacielos porque Australia estaba bastante bien y aunque tuviera alguna, lo mejor que podía hacer era callársela porque sino probablemente acabara lanzado por alguno de los muchos y además enormes ventanales.

 

            Aquello le recordó que él se encontraba en aquella última planta donde el arcángel de Oceanía trabajaba porque había sido llamado por éste allí y no tenía ni la menor idea del motivo o siquiera si saldría vivo de un encuentro con un ser tan lleno de poder. Si haber estado junto a un ángel en el ascensor había hecho que casi se ahogara, abrumado por su poder, no sabía cómo iba a poder sobrevivir a la presencia de un arcángel sin desfallecer… y el temblor de sus rodillas no ayudaban especialmente a aquella tarea.

 

            —¿Han JiSung? —una voz femenina y dulce lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que el chico se enfocara en la realidad y se alejara de lo que por su mente no paraba de dar vueltas.

 

            Una joven menuda, de ojos redondos y oscuros, bien delineados con un lápiz claro y los labios pintados de color frambuesa, en los que, justo en la parte inferior izquierda se encontraba un lunar y cuyo rostro redondeado todavía conservaba un poco de los rasgos de la adolescencia, era la que lo había llamado. Era humana, no ángel, además, no parecía que tuviera mucha más edad que él mismo, y eso le hizo comprender al chico que debía de ser lo bastante importante y privilegiada como para poder mezclarse tranquilamente con los magníficos ángeles que se encontraban en aquella última planta. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y JiSung recordó en ese momento que le había hecho una pregunta.

 

            —Sí, soy yo —respondió, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

            —Sígame por aquí.

 

            La joven se dio la vuelta y sus tacones comenzaron a repiquetear sobre el suelo de madera, alejándose rápidamente de él. JiSung tardó solo un segundo en comenzar a seguirla a través de aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba a las plantas inferiores, pero que en el fondo tenía pequeños detalles que lo hacían completamente único… como las valiosas obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes de color beige claro o las esculturas que se podían encontrar en cualquier esquina. Allí arriba, quedaba completamente claro a quienes llegaban hasta esa planta la cantidad de poder que se manejaba. Embelesado por los tesoros expuestos a su alrededor, el chico apenas fue consciente del paseo que realizaban hasta que la muchacha se dirigió de nuevo hacia él, después de que se detuvieran ante unas gigantescas puertas de madera de dos hojas.

 

            —Anunciaré tu llegada al arcángel Christopher y, cuando salga, podrás entrar a su despacho junto a los demás —le dijo, colocándose un mechón rebelde de su pelo negro y levemente ondulado detrás de la oreja.

 

            JiSung asintió con un nudo en el estómago provocado simplemente por las palabras “arcángel Christopher” y apenas fue consciente de cómo la chica llamaba a la puerta levemente con sus nudillos antes de abrir un poco una de las hojas de la puerta y pasar, dejándolo en el exterior completamente solo, con sus rodillas que parecían hechas de gelatina en lugar de hueso. Aquel simple nombre inspiraba en él temor y respeto porque era un ser espectacular… y eso que solo lo había visto en fotografías y jamás en persona. durante un segundo, el chico contempló la posibilidad de aprovechar que lo habían dejado solo para volver a montarse en el ascensor y huir de allí, pero solo fue un segundo, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que, aunque sus temblorosas piernas le respondieran correctamente, no podría escapar del destino que lo esperaba tras aquella puerta enorme de madera.

 

            Por ese motivo, cuando la chica abrió la puerta de nuevo y salió por ella, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora que lo tranquilizó un poco mientras le pedía que pasara al interior, JiSung inspiró profundamente y cuadró sus hombros al caminar hacia la apertura que ella mantenía abierta. Su corazón martilleaba rápidamente dentro de su pecho y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar profusamente, así que, mientras trataba de caminar con una posición lo más recta y firme posible, se las secó a los lados de sus pantalones y cruzó la puerta.

 

            JiSung no sabía qué era lo que debía esperar al entrar a aquel lugar, pero desde luego no esperaba ni por un asomo lo que encontró.

 

            En el que era el despacho del arcángel de Oceanía había siete ángeles y un arcángel esperándolo, con sus ojos fijos en él, con sus enormes y hermosas alas de muy diversas tonalidades a sus espaldas y unos rostros bellísimos que no tenían ningún rival entre los mortales —entre ellos se encontraba el ángel que había subido con él en el ascensor—; sin embargo, quien más destacaba entre todos ellos era el arcángel Christopher. No era el más alto, tampoco era el más corpulento, pero su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, sus ojos rasgados, su nariz alta y unos labios que debían haber llevado al pecado a demasiadas personas en los últimos milenios; sus hombros eran anchos y, a través de la camisa arremangada se podían ver sus venas tensionadas a través de su nívea piel; además, su pelo rubio y levemente rizado hizo que JiSung tuviera el pensamiento de querer entremezclar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos para jugar con ellos. No obstante, lo que más le hacía destacar entre los demás eran sus alas, aquellas alas blancas ribeteadas con abstractos dibujos en color plata, unas alas gigantescas y de plumas con aspecto demasiado suave que parecían frágiles pero que eran capaces de soportar el peso de el cuerpo de aquel ser en el aire.

 

            JiSung se quedó completamente embobado observándolo y nadie lo culparía de ello porque el arcángel Christopher era digno de ser admirado de aquella forma.

 

            —Ya estamos todos —anunció el arcángel con una voz dulce y melosa—. Supongo que querréis saber por qué habéis sido convocados aquí.

 

~~

 

            —No creo que aquellos que has elegido sean los idóneos para llevar a cabo esta misión —la voz de la arcángel de Corea hizo que tuviera apartar su atención de la puerta por la que el grupo con el que se acaba de reunir salía y se girara inmediatamente hacia su aterciopelada voz. La vio caminando hacia él, lenta y sensualmente, como siempre lo había hecho, mostrando su figura esbelta llena de curvas—. Un ángel al que le da miedo volar, un ángel nacido de la Oscuridad, un ángel cuya mente no se encuentra aquí, sino a miles de kilómetros, un ángel administrativo que jamás ha mostrado intención de entrar en batalla y… un humano.

 

            La arcángel esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Christopher la conocía desde hacía milenios y sabía cuándo estaba siendo irónica de verdad, en aquellos momentos lo estaba. No creía en el grupo que él había elegido para llevar a cabo aquella importante misión… de la misma forma que él tampoco creía que el elegido por ella fuera a superar las pocas expectativas que tenía sobre este.

 

            —Tampoco creo que un ángel sanguinario y dos polluelos recién salidos del nido sean los más idóneos para esta misión —replicó.

 

            Cuando la única arcángel en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para mostrar una debilidad como aquella le había dicho que le prestaría su ayuda sin pensárselo dos veces, había pensado que ésta le mandaría a los ángeles más capacitados que se encontrasen bajo su mando —no a todos, porque ella también tenía que mantenerse a salvo de cualquier peligro que pudiera acontecer en sus territorios, pero sí que le llevaría al menos a un par de ellos—; sin embargo, ésta le había enviado a tres ángeles de los que no estaba realmente seguro. Podían ser leales, sí; pero leales a JiHyo.

 

            —WooJin es uno de los pocos ángeles que están bajo mi mando a los que le confiaría mi vida —respondió ella, sonando totalmente sincera—. Y pronto te darás cuenta de que SeungMin y JeongIn son mucho más que dos polluelos salidos del nido y pueden cuidarse de sí mismos —la arcángel lo miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos segundos—. En cambio, tu grupo no creo que sea capaz de sobrevivir a esta misión… concretamente, ese humano tuyo no va a sobrevivir más que unos segundos dentro de todo esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

            JiHyo parpadeó con languidez y rompió el contacto visual con él antes de caminar hacia el amplio ventanal de su despacho, abrir sus alas color esmeralda y saltar al vacío, dejándolo solo, con las últimas palabras que había pronunciado rondando su mente. Christopher confiaba en el equipo que había elegido minuciosamente y, sobre todo, no dejaría que al chico humano le sucediera nada malo… no otra vez.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se actualizará regularmente 2 veces al mes.


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

            Aunque la puerta de madera de dos hojas fue cerrada a sus espaldas cuando todos salieron, JiSung todavía podía sentir la mirada fija del arcángel Christopher en su nuca y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral de arriba abajo sin que el chico pusiera detenerlo. Durante toda aquella impactante reunión, el chico había sentido cómo éste no apartaba su mirada prácticamente en ningún momento de él y JiSung había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de controlar su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar como un flan por el peso de la intensidad de aquella mirada y de miedo. Había tratado de contenerlo porque no había querido verse como alguien débil, en una habitación en la que había estado rodeado por siete ángeles y un arcángel, ocho seres que poseían un poder inmenso y que podían acabar con él de la misma forma que JiSung lo hacía con los pequeños bichos que encontraba de vez en cuando en el nuevo y pequeño piso al que se acababa de mudar en la capital. Ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que había sido admitido a entrar en aquella reunión tan importante, simplemente era un humano normal y corriente sin poder alguno que lo único a lo que había aspirado en la vida había sido a tener un trabajo mínimamente estable que lo ayudara a mantenerse y vivir independizado, obviamente jamás había aspirado a encontrarse en el despacho del arcángel de Oceanía con otros siete mortíferos ángeles más, siendo incluido en algo tan enorme como aquello.

 

            —¿Vas a quedarte todo el día aquí? —le cuestionó una voz suave y calmada, pero con un leve toque de sarcasmo. JiSung se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca y salió de sus pensamientos por completo, poniéndose en guardia—. ¿Te he sobresaltado? Lo siento.

 

            JiSung parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, aún sorprendido por la cercanía de aquel ser y por todos los sentimientos que transmitía a través de su voz, curiosidad en su pregunta, verdadero arrepentimiento por sobresaltarlo luego. Quien le había hablado había sido uno de los ángeles que acababa de salir del despacho del arcángel Christopher junto a él unos momentos antes, el ángel que, en lugar de mostrar evidente desagrado por su presencia allí, le había dedicado una sonrisa encantadora cuando la atención de todos se había dirigido hacia él en un momento de la reunión. El ángel, como todos, era realmente hermoso. Tenía unos carismáticos ojos de color chocolate y la nariz recta y afilada, bajo la cual se encontraban unos labios finos; su rostro estaba enmarcado por las líneas rectas de su mandíbula, aunque no tan rectas como las de otro de los ángeles que había estado en la reunión; su pelo, del mismo color chocolate del de sus ojos parecía suave y sedoso. Era un poco más alto que JiSung, pero lo parecía mucho más debido a aquel porte angelical que el chico se había dado cuenta que todos poseían y, sus alas a su espalda, eran algo más pequeñas en comparación a las de los demás ángeles que había visto en aquel escaso lapso de tiempo, pero realmente hermosas, de los colores de los que el cielo se teñía en el atardecer, naranjas, rosáceos, azules y violetas, formando una composición totalmente increíble.

 

            —Vas a bajar en el ascensor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el ángel, hablando de nuevo, haciendo que JiSung se tuviera que enfocar y dejara de admirarlo—. Qué preguntas hago… —murmuró divertido—, no es como si te pudieras lanzar por la ventana como los demás y salir de aquí volando, claro que vas a coger el ascensor, por las escaleras tardarías una eternidad en bajar.

 

            JiSung asintió, no sabiendo cómo volver a utilizar sus cuerdas vocales de nuevo sin que su voz sonara débil y ahogada. Un ángel le estaba hablando de forma casual delante de la enorme puerta de madera del despacho del arcángel Christopher y, además de no saber cómo podía dirigirse a él, el chico se sentía totalmente descolocado por aquella muestra de cortesía y amabilidad, si es que se la podía llamar así realmente.

 

            —Entonces bajemos juntos —le propuso el ángel, de forma cálida—. Odio tener que subirme a ese maldito ascensor de cristal solo.

 

            Éste le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar por el amplio pasillo por el que había sido conducido JiSung antes por aquella muchacha bajita que ahora no se veía por ningún lugar. Allí solo se encontraban él y el ángel de las alas del color del atardecer, los demás debían de haber desaparecido mientras el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había sucedido tras las enormes puertas de madera del despacho del arcángel. Debían haber salido por alguna de los amplios ventanales. Aquella era la forma de entrar y salir del edificio que tenían los ángeles, los ángeles y los arcángeles. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de JiSung al pensar en la mirada fija, aquellos rasgados ojos castaños oscuros, del arcángel sobre él. Su cuerpo había reaccionado violentamente a todas las sensaciones que había tenido desde que había recibido la noticia de que había sido llamado a subir a la última planta de la Torre del Arcángel y durante la reunión, había sido mil veces peor, porque las diversas presencias de aquellos seres habían sido demasiado apabullantes. Todavía sentía también en su piel, en su garganta, la sensación de ahogo que le había producido haber estado encerrado en el ascensor durante tan solo unos pisos con el ángel de las alas bronce… una sensación que no quería volver a repetir otra vez.

 

            —¿B-ba-baja en ascensor? —se atrevió a preguntarle al ángel que le había dado la espalda y se había alejado de él ya unos metros, antes de que se perdiera de vista—. ¿No sale por la ventana como los demás?

 

            El ángel se detuvo al escuchar su pregunta reverberar en las paredes del amplio pasillo y se giró hacia él lentamente, volviéndose solo de forma parcial, lo suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa divertida y cálida, aunque bajo ella se podía distinguir un leve eco de pesar, aunque solo fue durante un instante y el chico no supo si había sido real o algo que se había imaginado ver.

 

            —No soy un ángel como todos los demás —le respondió, divertido—. Y puedes llamarme MinHo, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora y me siento muy raro si me hablas así de formal.

 

            JiSung quiso replicar, quiso decirle que claro que debía tratarlo formalmente porque, aunque aquel ángel tuviera la apariencia de alguien joven, alguien que había pasado hacía poco de la veintena, en realidad había vivido muchísimos siglos. Todo el tiempo que durara la vida del chico, por mucho que ésta durase, no sería nada comparable a la vida que los ángeles que acababa de encontrar ya habrían vivido. Sin embargo, no replicó. JiSung no dijo ni una palabra y solo asintió, porque también comprendía que siendo un mero humano no estaba en posición de replicarle a un ángel, de la misma forma que en el despacho se había callado todo lo que quería haber dicho por esa misma razón. Si aquel ángel quería que lo tratara casualmente, él lo haría.

 

            No tenía tan claro lo de subirse al ascensor con él… pero también lo haría. Su presencia no lo había abrumado de la misma forma que lo había hecho la del hermoso ángel de las alas de color bronce, no había sentido esa misma aura mortal procedente de él, sino más bien, era un sentimiento cálido el que le provocaba. Por eso, tratando de no cuestionar mucho nada, siguió al ángel hasta el ascensor cuando éste comenzó a caminar de nuevo, algunos pasos por detrás de él, teniendo una vista espectacular de aquellas alas de los colores del atardecer que no eran tan inmensas como las de los otros ángeles que acababan de cruzarse en su vida. Tenían unos colores tan vivos y también un aspecto tan suave que JiSung quiso alargar su mano para rozarlas con las puntas de sus dedos, pero no lo hizo, obviamente era algo que no podía hacer.

 

            El viaje en el ascensor después de que se cerraran las puertas y cada uno pulsara los botones de las respectivas plantas a las que se dirigían fue parecido y a la vez completamente distinto a lo que había sido el ascenso para JiSung. Fue parecido porque compartió aquel lugar con un ángel que se dejó caer contra la esquina contraria a la del chico, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, fue distinto porque la sensación dentro del cubículo de metal y cristal no era asfixiante y fue parecido porque el chico seguía sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando, que sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder y hacer que cayera al suelo por no poder mantenerse en pie… fue diferente porque, al contrario de la subida, JiSung ya sabía qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta la última planta de la Torre del Arcángel, aunque saberlo no hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor, de hecho, había hacho que se sintiera bastante peor porque seguía sin entender el motivo de su presencia allí arriba.

 

            Cuando el ángel se bajó del ascensor en su planta y las puertas se cerraron después de que éste se despidiera de él, JiSung acabó dejándose caer por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Sus piernas no habían podido sostenerlo más. El chico casi habría preferido no haber salido de aquel despacho con vida, casi habría preferido que antes de que el arcángel Christopher comunicara el por qué todos habían sido llamados allí, por qué él había sido llamado allí, lo hubieran lanzado por uno de aquellos enormes ventanales. Casi… porque en el fondo JiSung apreciaba su vida, pero a pesar de que la apreciaba, no estaba nada seguro de que pudiera salir con vida de todo aquello, no tenía ninguna garantía de que él, humano, mortal, pudiera salir con vida de algo a lo que seres inmortales temían y eran incapaces de controlar. El chico no tenía ni idea quién había sido la cabeza pensante detrás de su adición a aquel grupo, pero no creía que fuera alguien muy brillante.

 

            Porque JiSung había sido llamado al despacho del arcángel Christopher junto a otros siete ángeles para llevar a cabo la peligrosa misión de dar caza a unos demonios… pero no a unos demonios cualquiera, unos demonios increíblemente poderosos.

 

            En aquel mundo, los arcángeles eran quienes gobernaban realmente, quienes movían absolutamente todos los hilos, y no lo eran simplemente por ser seres inmortales mucho más fuertes que los humanos y por eso los tenían subyugados. No. Los arcángeles se encontraban allí por la simple razón de mantener a los demonios a raya, unos demonios que se alimentaban del tormento, del daño, de la ira, del estrés… en definitiva, de toda la energía negativa que poseían los humanos y los ángeles y comenzaban a tomar forma y a crecer hasta que se convertían en seres oscuros que provocaban verdadero caos allá donde se materializasen. JiSung solo había visto una vez por la televisión la devastación provocada por la aparición de un demonio y había sido realmente escalofriante. Habían pasado muchos años, todavía era un crío cuando lo había visto, pero las imágenes se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su retina y no pudo evitar rememorarlas en aquellos momentos.

 

            En las calles del centro de Bangkok, la mayor parte de los edificios se encontraban en llamas, el cielo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes oscuras y tóxicas, las carreteras y el acerado habían sido destrozados, el agua de las tuberías se escapaba por todas partes y todo estaba lleno de cadáveres apilados a un lado y a otro, personas inocentes que habían perdido su vida por encontrarse simplemente en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, el lugar y el momento en el que un demonio se había materializado y había hecho que todo a su alrededor se volviera el caos más absoluto. El chico podía recordar vagamente que el arcángel de Siam había muerto en la batalla y que había sido un poderoso ángel con las alas como la piel de un leopardo el que al final había resuelto aquel conflicto cazando y sellando a aquel demonio para que nunca más volviera a perturbar a los humanos; no obstante, el coste en vidas humanas había sido demasiado alto.

 

            Desde aquella vez, no se había vuelto a producir ninguna aparición de demonios que se hubiera conocido, aunque muy probablemente éstas hubieran sido ocultadas al mundo para que éste no se sintiera tan indefenso ante aquellos seres tan poderosos, pero, oficialmente, era algo que no había vuelto a ocurrir… hasta ahora.

 

            Y JiSung tenía miedo…

 

.

.

.

 

            —Ya estamos todos —anunció el arcángel con una voz dulce y melosa—. Supongo que querréis saber por qué habéis sido convocados aquí.

 

            JiSung se quedó paralizado junto a la puerta al escuchar aquella frase. El arcángel de Oceanía lo había estado esperando a él, un simple humano, para comenzar una reunión que tenía pinta de ser muy importante porque en aquel despacho había otros siete ángeles más. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido por el miedo y por la tensión que se percibía demasiado clara en el lugar, tan clara que podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. Aquel no era su sitio, él no tenía por qué estar allí, realmente no importaba que hubiera sido llamado para estar presente en esa reunión, él no pertenecía a ese despacho; sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer o de decir nada, no fue capaz de expresar en voz alta esa incomodidad, ni siquiera cuando ocho pares de ojos lo observaron fijamente. Lo único que JiSung pudo hacer en ese momento fue tratar de tranquilizar a su corazón mientras imponía una fachada exterior de calma absoluta.

 

            Los ángeles eran los seres más bellos de la tierra, de eso no había ninguna duda… sin embargo, aquella belleza era mortífera, JiSung no olvidaba aquello, como tampoco olvidaba que él era un mero humano.

 

            —Os he convocado aquí porque hay una grave amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestras tierras y vosotros sois los más cualificados para el trabajo de asegurar que la amenaza no se convierta en una tragedia —dijo el arcángel, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí, haciendo que los ojos de los ángeles dejaran de estar fijos sobre JiSung, posándose sobre él en su lugar—. Cada uno de vosotros tiene una habilidad especial que os hace idóneos para llevar a cabo este trabajo y que asegura el éxito de la misión que os debo asignar.

 

            JiSung tragó saliva de forma bastante evidente, su garganta se había quedado completamente seca. Habilidades especiales. Todos aquellos ángeles tenían habilidades especiales para una misión que tenía aspecto de peligrosa por las palabras y el tono serio que el arcángel había usado. JiSung obviamente no tenía ninguna habilidad que lo hiciera especial, no la tenía ni de lejos, a no ser que contara con que estuviera allí con ellos para llevarles cafés, porque su gran talento era recordar todos los cafés que tomaban los miembros del departamento para el que trabajaba y servírselos sin equivocarse. Él estaba muy fuera de lugar, lo sabía… y los demás también lo sabían.

 

            —Algunos de vosotros habéis sido convocados por mí, mientras que otros habéis sido enviados por JiHyo —continuó, observando a los tres ángeles que se encontraban sentados a su izquierda, uno de ellos tenía una expresión seria en su rostro de líneas rectas y alas de color gris perla; los otros dos también estaban terriblemente serios, pero a JiSung le pareció realmente curioso que éstos fueran tan jóvenes—. Confío en la arcángel de Corea plenamente, así que, de la misma forma confío en que ella ha enviado a los mejores ángeles dada la situación y la rapidez con la que se ha tenido que realizar esto debido a que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

            —¿Cuál es esa amenaza? —cuestionó el ángel que había subido junto a JiSung en el ascensor, su voz había sonado tan mortífera y fría que JiSung apenas pudo reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo—. No podemos enfrentarnos a ella a ciegas.

 

            El arcángel Christopher le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al ángel de las alas de color bronce y después apretó sus labios en una fina línea, tomándose su tiempo para contestar a aquella exigencia.

 

            —Hace unos días aparecieron unos demonios —contestó.

 

            Aquello provocó la sorpresa generalizada de todos los que se encontraban allí, sobre todo la de JiSung. No era nada común que los demonios aparecieran, aunque sí que había habido casos y, por ese motivo, los ángeles y los arcángeles se encontraban en el mundo.

 

            —¿Dónde ha sido? —preguntó el mismo ángel—. Este país está completamente en calma desde hace décadas.

            —La energía negativa de los seres humanos y de los ángeles suele concentrarse en zonas con gran población o de inestabilidad y guerras por lo general —expresó el arcángel Christopher, dando una información de la que JiSung estaba al corriente, aquello era algo que se daba en la escuela—. Sin embargo, esta vez se ha acumulado en una zona despoblada en la que los vientos de todo el planeta confluyen.

 

            Por las primeras palabras del arcángel, JiSung pensó que los demonios habían debido de aparecer en algún lugar de las enormes zonas desérticas del país, que se encontraban prácticamente despobladas, pero tras escuchar la parte final, estuvo completamente seguro de que no era ninguno de aquellos desiertos por los vientos.

 

            —La Antártida.

 

            Aquello lo dijo uno de los dos ángeles que tenían la apariencia de adolescentes, sus ojos eran rasgados, pero a la vez bastante grandes y los rasgos de su rostro eran bastante lineales, el contorno de su mandíbula completamente definido y las alas a su espalda eran de color verde esmeralda, las plumas tenían el mismo brillo que tenían aquellas piedras preciosas. El arcángel Christopher asintió.

 

            —La Antártida es un continente totalmente despoblado y desolado, un lugar ya de por sí inhóspito, pero la aparición de los demonios ha hecho estragos, los ángeles destinados allí lo han visto con sus propios ojos y he sido avisado de ello —dijo el arcángel.

            —Los desterrados… —murmuró un ángel que se encontraba cerca de JiSung, tan débilmente que el chico se preguntó si se había imaginado aquellas palabras o no.

            —Los demonios han comenzado a moverse fuera de allí porque en aquel lugar no hay humanos de los que poder dragar su energía y los lugares más cercanos al continente, las rutas naturales de escape son Suramérica y Oceanía… por alguna razón, han escogido seguir la ruta hacia mis tierras.

            —¿La información es veraz? —cuestionó el ángel de las alas de color bronce de nuevo. Ahora que JiSung lo volvía a mirar, parecía que las heridas que tenía cuando se había subido al ascensor con él se estaban volviendo mucho más pequeñas, como si se estuvieran curando solas rápidamente.

            —Totalmente veraz —replicó el arcángel—. ChangBin estaba allí cuando sucedió.

 

            Señaló levemente con su cabeza al ángel que se encontraba junto a los grandes ventanales del despacho, un ángel de pelo negro azabache y alas del mismo color, unas alas que parecían absorber la luz que se encontraba a su alrededor. Cuando se giró hacia ellos, sus rasgos afilados y fuertes dejaron a JiSung un momento sin respiración, sus ojos tan oscuros que la pupila no se distinguía del iris y su vestimenta también era de aquel color. La habitación se quedó completamente en silencio.

 

            —Hace un par de días notamos una actividad extraña en torno al polo sur —comenzó, hablando con voz rasposa—. Teniendo en cuenta que allí solo nos encontramos una decena de ángeles y algunos puestos de investigación de los humanos, era algo bastante inusual, así que, un compañero y yo nos dirigimos al lugar para ver qué sucedía —hizo una pequeña pausa, como si recordar lo que había visto le causara malestar, algo que tenía sentido, porque la aparición de demonios no era nada agradable—. Al llegar nos topamos con un socavón gigantesco en la capa de hielo que dejaba ver la tierra que había debajo y la actividad demoníaca era muy fuerte —explicó—. Probablemente no confiéis en mí por lo que soy, pero por lo que soy, supe inmediatamente que aquello había sido obra de demonios.

 

            Murmullos se dejaron escuchar en el despacho, murmullos que JiSung fue incapaz de entender porque no había entendido las últimas palabras de aquel ángel. Le faltaba una información importante para poder entenderlas, pero dadas las circunstancias, dado que se encontraba en aquel lugar cuando realmente sabía que no debería estar allí, su cuerpo y su mente se lo gritaban, el chico no podía hacer preguntas o exigir que le explicasen lo que no entendía.

 

            —No estaban por allí en ese momento —continuó—, por lo que, mi compañero y yo nos dividimos para ver qué ruta de salida habrían tomado y yo fui el que vi a los demonios dirigirse en esta dirección, así que, tomé la decisión de venir a avisar al arcángel ocupado de estas tierras.

            —¿Como podemos creerlo? —volvió a cuestionar el ángel de las alas de color bronce, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al otro, pidiéndole las explicaciones al arcángel Christopher.

            —Sabes perfectamente que no habría convocado está reunión y menos le habría pedido apoyo a JiHyo de no estar completamente seguro de que la amenaza es real —replicó el arcángel y pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó unos momentos callado, su ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida. Las palabras que expresó después no parecieron las que había pensado en primera instancia—. Aún tenemos de margen otros tres días más para poder trazar un plan para evitar su entrada en el continente y me gustaría que todos estuvierais alerta en todo momento por si sois necesarios. Podéis retiraros.

 

            JiSung tardó un momento en reaccionar ante la despedida tan abrupta y, para cuando comenzó a moverse, muchos de los ángeles ya habían salido de la sala, así que, se apresuró a atravesar la enorme puerta de madera, notando los ojos del arcángel fijos a su espalda.

 

.

.

.

 

            JiSung todavía sentía una horrible opresión en su pecho y su respiración seguía levemente acelerada cuando al final pudo volver a tener el control de su cuerpo y se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, usando toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para apoyarse contra las paredes de cristal del ascensor, tan solo unos pocos segundos antes de que las puertas de éste se abrieran en su planta. Apretando los dientes, el chico salió del cubículo tratando de calmarse y de no expresar en su cuerpo y en su rostro lo asustado y agobiado que estaba, ya se había permitido bastante al derrumbarse en el ascensor cuando no debería de haberlo hecho. Todavía le quedaba una jornada muy larga para acabar su trabajo y llegar a casa, tenía que seguir adelante, no podía permitirse perder aquella oportunidad de trabajo que le habían dado por lo que había sucedido en el despacho del arcángel, aquello era algo que debía arreglar, aunque no sabía cómo lo haría todavía.

 

~~

 

            —¿Crees que he hecho bien en traerlo aquí?

 

            Aquello fue lo que le cuestionó el arcángel Christopher al ángel que se encontraba junto a él en la sala de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, ni siquiera se había girado hacia el ángel de cabello dorado y alas del color del mar, azules turquesas con leves tonos verdosos, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pantalla en la que se mostraba cómo el chico se había derrumbado sobre el suelo del ascensor, respirando rápidamente y con una mano sobre su pecho, como si se estuviera quedando sin aire y su corazón doliera. Aquella simple imagen había provocado que el arcángel comenzara a replantearse si su decisión había sido la correcta o si, dadas las circunstancias, se había precipitado.

 

            —Sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo desde que me lo comentaste —le respondió.

 

            Con los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos todavía fijos en la pantalla que mostraba ahora cómo el chico se levantaba del suelo y trataba de recuperar la compostura de nuevo, Christopher asintió a las palabras de Felix, su mano derecha, el único ser al que siempre le había permitido que le diera su opinión, aunque esta contradijese lo que él pensaba. Ocasionalmente había tomado también sus consejos, cuando estos eran razonables y otras veces el ángel le había abierto los ojos a otras opciones que él ni siquiera había contemplado… sin embargo, cuando le había comentado que quería incluir a Han JiSung en el grupo para llevar a cabo la misión y Felix le había recomendado que no lo hiciera, no lo había escuchado. Ahora era tarde porque el chico había tenido acceso con aquella reunión a información clasificada que los humanos no debían de saber y aunque confiaba en que, debido a la personalidad del joven, éste no contaría nada de lo que había escuchado, ya sabía más de lo que debía y tenía que estar en el equipo por sus capacidades.

 

            —No obstante —continuó Felix—, confío en que esta decisión ha sido tomada en base a lo que puede aportar al grupo y no simplemente porque quisieras tenerlo cerca.

 

            Christopher apartó los ojos de la pantalla para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color miel cuya forma siempre le habían recordado a los de los felinos, con la excepción de la característica pupila alargada que los animales poseían, que lo miraban con seriedad. Él también esperaba que la decisión la hubiera tomado la parte racional de su cerebro y no se hubiera dejado llevar, porque no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

 

            —MinHo ha hecho buenas migas con él —dijo el ángel—, ¿te gustaría que estuviera cerca del chico por si algo ocurriera?

            —Sí —asintió—. Por ahora solo puedo confiar en él para eso, a ti te necesito aquí y HyunJin ahora mismo no tiene la cabeza donde tiene que estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo estará el día 15 del siguiente mes!! Podéis verme llorar sobre este fic mientras lo escribo en mi tw [@daisy_illusive](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive)


	3. Chapter 2: (Normal) Life

            Cuando JiSung llegó a casa después de aquella intensa jornada de trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse en la entrada, soltar su mochila en aquel mismo lugar, caminar sobre el suelo cálido del lugar arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al sofá, donde se tumbó, lanzándose en plancha y escondiendo la cara entre los cojines, suspirando de puro cansancio. Aquel día había sido demasiado largo y agotador, tanto física como mentalmente y lo único que deseaba era estar allí tumbado, no le importaba siquiera quedarse dormido aquella noche en el incómodo sofá en lugar de irse hacia su cama. Todo había comenzado a ir cuesta abajo desde la reunión, aquella reunión en la que JiSung estaba completamente seguro que no era realmente bienvenido, una reunión importante en la que él no tenía absolutamente nada que aportar, al contrario del resto de los participantes en ella. Se había pasado el día dándole vueltas al motivo por el cuál había acabado allí dentro, rodeado de seres importantísimos, pero eso lo único que le había provocado había sido un dolor de cabeza incesante y que perdiera la concentración en varias ocasiones mientras realizaba su trabajo, con las consecuentes broncas de aquellos que estaban por encima de él por no hacer las cosas bien.

 

            JiSung suspiró por milésima vez en aquel día mientras se giraba lentamente en el sofá, cuidando no caerse de bruces al suelo, para quedarse tumbado de espaldas, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo, su cabeza pensado por milésima vez en lo sucedido aquella mañana, en la noticia que había recibido, en la misión que le había sido encomendada junto a los demás ángeles y en las órdenes recibidas de estar disponibles para cualquier imprevisto. El chico deseaba poder volver a aquel despacho y poder alzar la voz para ser escuchado por todos, poder pedir que lo sacaran de aquel embrollo porque él no tenía absolutamente nada que lo hiciera especial y no tenía el derecho de estar allí con los demás; pero aquello era algo completamente imposible porque no podía volver el tiempo atrás y no es que pudiera tampoco decir algo sin que lo más probable que sucediera fuera que lo asesinaran por su atrevimiento por dar su opinión y no seguir la orden que se le había dado, la orden que el arcángel Christopher de Oceanía le había dado.

 

            Estaba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía cómo salir con vida, porque podría irse para el aeropuerto con las cuatro cosas de su apartamento que atesoraba de verdad y algo de ropa y cogerse un avión a la otra punta del mundo —y si existieran los viajes intergalácticos, no dudaría ni un segundo en irse a la galaxia más lejana— para poder escapar de todo aquello y esconderse para que no lo encontraran. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo si tuviera la certeza de que eso serviría para algo, pero sabía perfectamente que irían a buscarlo y a asesinarlo por haber tratado de escapar con la información que en aquellos momentos tenía. El chico también había deseado poder tener un desmemorizador para poder borrar de su memoria todo aquel horrible día, pero aquel tipo de cosas todavía no se habían inventado a pesar de todo el avance de la tecnología.

 

            El sonido del timbre de la puerta de abajo sacó a JiSung inmediatamente de sus pensamientos y lo sobresaltó tanto que prácticamente se cayó del sofá al suelo, pero se agarró en el último momento al respaldo para sujetarse y no darse el golpe de su vida. Durante unos segundos se quedó muy quieto, parpadeando varias veces seguidas y tratando de recuperarse del susto mientras intentaba hacer memoria sobre si había quedado con alguien o no aquel día, porque, sino, era sumamente raro que se presentaran en su puerta. Que él recordara, no había quedado con nadie, así que, buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones y miró su agenda, corroborando que, en efecto no había quedado con nadie aquella noche.

 

            El timbre volvió a sonar y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, el chico se incorporó para quedarse sentado en el sofá y después levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a pesar de que realmente no había realizado esfuerzo físico en ese día, pero sabía perfectamente que se debía a la tensión que había acumulado en sus músculos desde primera hora de la mañana cuando había subido a la planta más alta de la Torre del Arcángel. No sintiendo sus piernas correctamente, caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento hasta llegar al interfono, donde se quedó quieto por un pensamiento que cruzó su mente. ¿Y si algún ángel había ido hasta allí para llevarlo a alguna otra reunión? Solo fue por un segundo porque después desechó aquella idea ya que si algún ángel quería ir a por él lo más normal era que se presentara volando y diera algún golpecito en su ventana provocándole un infarto como mínimo, pero ese segundo hizo que JiSung se quedara totalmente paralizado. No quería ni pensar en que algo como aquello sucediera y fueran a buscarlo hasta su casa.

 

            Tratando de calmar a su corazón, que había comenzado a latir como loco dentro de su pecho, JiSung pulsó el botón del interfono para ver quién era la persona que había decidido hacerle una visita sin avisarle, encontrándose en la imagen de la pantalla a alguien que era prácticamente su vivo reflejo, ojos brillantes, nariz respingona y labios de tamaño normal, ni gruesos ni finos, todos aquellos rasgos enmarcados en un rostro redondo con unas mejillas que su abuela había pellizcado siempre con amor; la única diferencia era el color de pelo, el suyo castaño claro, con algunos mechones dorados, el del otro negro azabache. El chico exhaló un suspiro de puro alivio al ver que era su hermano mayor el que estaba abajo y no ningún ángel, aunque aquel día no estaba de ánimo especialmente para pasar la noche con su hermano allí.

 

            —¿Qué haces aquí, Brian? —cuestionó, después de pulsar otro botón para que su voz se escuchara abajo—. No recordaba haberte invitado a venir —siguió, provocando que el otro se riera.

            —¿Es que ya no puedo venir a ver a mi hermano favorito cuando me apetezca? —le respondió.

            —Pero si no tienes otro hermano —replicó JiSung, bufando.

            —Pero aun así eres mi favorito.

 

            El chico puso sus ojos en blanco por las palabras de su hermano y después simplemente le abrió la puerta para que entrara. No tenía mucho ánimo para visitas, pero era su hermano y no podía dejarlo en la calle sin tener que contarle el motivo exacto por el que no quería que subiera, así que, era mucho mejor dejarlo entrar. JiSung no estaba seguro de que pudiera decir nada sin poner en peligro la vida de nadie, la suya o la de su hermano debido a la importante reunión a la que había sido invitado esa mañana. Lo más probable era que ambos acabaran lanzados desde la azotea de la Torre del Arcángel sin ningún miramiento.

 

            JiSung fue sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta que le indicaron que su hermano ya estaba al otro lado y a él se le había olvidado abrirle por no poder parar de pensar. El chico sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despejarla de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera su hermano Brian y exhaló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia a su hermano.

 

            —¿Y esa cara? —le cuestionó Brian en cuanto lo vio. JiSung frunció su ceño, confundido—. Cuando estaba abajo me has mirado como si quisieras echarme de aquí y ahora me recibes con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, si es que eres un bebé.

 

            Como siempre había hecho desde que eran pequeños, la última frase, dicha como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé, la acompañó llevando sus manos a las mejillas de JiSung para apretarlas. JiSung le bufó y se apartó de él lo más rápido que pudo, colocando sus propias manos en sus mejillas levemente doloridas. Odiaba con toda su alma cuando su hermano hacía aquello porque ya tenía veinte años y no era un bebé, aunque siguiera siendo el pequeño de la familia.

 

            —Tan arisco como siempre —murmuró su hermano, frunciendo sus labios durante unos momentos para después entrar tranquilamente al piso, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y caminando hacia el interior como si aquella fuera su propia vivienda—. ¿Qué tal te va la vida? ¿Alguna novedad? —cuestionó sentándose en el sofá en el que JiSung había estado tirado hasta hacía solo unos minutos.

 

            JiSung cerró la puerta del apartamento y siguió a su hermano al interior, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá y exhalando un profundo suspiro sin saber cómo empezar a contarle qué era de su vida en los dos últimos meses que no se habían podido encontrar —se habían mandado mensajes casi diariamente, pero el chico no le había contado mucho de su vida en sus respuestas casi idénticas sobre cómo estaba—. Desde la última vez que se habían visto no es que hubiera habido demasiado cambio, JiSung seguía de becario en la Torre del Arcángel sin que lo dejaran hacer más que unas cuantas cosas sencillas de papeleo y llevando muchos cafés; lo único que había cambiado era que ahora a JiSung le habían encomendado una misión suicida desde las más altas esferas que tenía que ver con la liquidación de unos demonios antes de que éstos causaran estragos en el país… claro que, eso no se lo podía contar.

 

            —Pues… ¿bien? —murmuró—. Todo bastante normal y repetitivo, no me dejan hacer mucho. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Sigues con esa chica de la que me hablaste la última vez?

            —¿JiEun? —JiSung asintió—. No, qué va, hace como tres semanas que lo dejamos porque creía que estaba liado con Jae.

            —¿Y no lo estabas? —cuestionó. Su hermano rio.

            —Claro que estaba con él —replicó—. Tú sabes que nunca lo vamos a dejar del todo.

 

            JiSung chasqueó su lengua, decepcionado, y quizás también algo aburrido de todo aquello. Su hermano y Jae llevaban ya muchos años con aquello. A veces estaban juntos, a veces se enfadaban y cortaban, pero al rato volvían a estar liados otra vez. Hacía solo un año habían tenido una pelea muy grande, tan grande que habían estado semanas sin hablarse y cada uno había seguido a lo suyo, Jae incluso se había ido a Corea del Sur a visitar a su familia y allí se había echado novio; pero en el momento en el que Brian se había enterado de aquello había pedido una semana libre en el trabajo y había corrido hacia el otro. A la vuelta ya estaban juntos de nuevo y más felices que nunca, pero medio año atrás se habían vuelto a truncar las cosas y Brian se había echado de novia a JiEun. JiSung no había tenido muchas expectativas de que aquella relación durase mucho, pero tampoco se había imaginado que su hermano le hubiera estado poniendo los cuernos a la chica con Jae.

 

            —¿Cuándo vas a tener una relación decente con Jae? —le preguntó, a sabiendas de que la respuesta iba a ser “nunca”, seguida de una risa incómoda.

            —Pues eso me pregunto yo también —contestó su hermano, haciendo que se sorprendiera—. Ya nos vamos haciendo mayores y tendríamos que hacer esto decentemente —Brian suspiró—. La verdad es que pensaba olvidarlo después de esta última vez porque estaba muy bien con JiEun, pero nunca he podido resistirme a hacer todo lo que me pide.

 

            La palabra _enchochado_ cruzó la mente de JiSung después de escuchar a su hermano decir aquello, pero se la calló porque no quería empezar ninguna discusión en aquel momento.

 

            —¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a tener una relación a secas? —le cuestionó su hermano, provocando que se tensara por completo.

 

            Aquel era un tema que prefería evitar lo máximo posible porque, al contrario que su hermano, él había sido bastante más reservado con el tema de sus relaciones y, sobre todo, no tenía una relación recurrente con uno de sus amigos. Para empezar, JiSung no tenía realmente amigos porque se había pasado toda su etapa de instituto viajando de un lado a otro con sus padres, al contrario que su hermano mayor, que se había asentado definitivamente en Sidney porque había comenzado la universidad. Y tras acabar sus estudios obligatorios había convencido a sus padres para irse junto a Brian y hacer un módulo de administración que lo había llevado a hacer las prácticas en un lugar tan prestigioso como la Torre del Arcángel, donde luego lo habían contratado en cuanto acabó. El chico no había tenido mucho tiempo para amistades profundas y menos para relaciones que fueran más allá de la cordialidad. Tan solo hacía medio año que se había independizado, alquilando aquel pequeño piso en el que ahora vivía, yéndose de la casa de su hermano y todos sus líos amorosos, y el amor o las relaciones no eran su prioridad, nunca lo habían sido… mucho menos ahora que su vida se acababa de poner patas arriba. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos era una relación porque ni siquiera sabía si iba a salir vivo de todo aquello, no quería pensar en las complicaciones que le traería algo así en un tiempo tan peligroso.

 

            —Ahora mismo no quiero complicarme más la vida —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de aparentar que no le daba especial importancia a aquel tema—. Todavía soy joven, no como tú.

 

            La respuesta a aquello por parte de su hermano fue echarse sobre él para hacerle cosquillas por lo que le había dicho. JiSung se había medio esperado eso porque el mayor siempre se había lanzado a hacerle cosquillas a la más mínima oportunidad, así que, trató de protegerse con sus brazos y sus piernas, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que no parar de reír hasta que Brian se cansó —aunque pasó bastante antes de que lo hiciera—.

 

            —Bueno, señor joven —comentó su hermano después—. Su hermano es un señor viejísimo con mucha hambre, ¿qué tenemos para cenar?

            —No tenías ganas de prepararte la cena y te has venido para acá para no gastarte un pastizal en pedir comida para ti solo, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Brian asintió y JiSung suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres pedir? —le preguntó—. Porque sabes perfectamente que cada vez que me arrimo a la cocina a hacer algo que no sea ramen todo sale mal.

 

            El chico tenía un don para hacer estragos en la cocina cada vez que trataba de preparar algo de comer que no fuera realmente sencillo. No sabía por qué motivo era tan malditamente torpe porque siempre había seguido los pasos de las recetas de internet cada vez que trataba de cocinar algo más elaborado, pero la última vez que había querido prepararle la cena a su hermano cuando aún vivían juntos, había acabado quemando una sartén y provocando que saltara el detector de humos y que la cocina se empapara por el agua que caía del techo para apagar el fuego que había calcinado la sartén. Desde entonces, lo único que JiSung había cocinado había sido ramen o sopas de sobre, lo demás lo había comprado semipreparado en el supermercado y lo había metido en el microondas, que parecía ser el único aparato de la cocina con el que se llevaba medio bien.

 

            —No, no —dijo su hermano, negando con sus manos alzadas y su cabeza—. A la cocina ni te acerques, ¿tienes por ahí folletos para pedir?

 

            JiSung asintió y se levantó del sofá para poder ir a la cocina, donde tenía los folletos de publicidad de los restaurantes cercanos pegados con los imanes a la nevera, y después volvió al salón, tendiéndole todos los que había cogido a su hermano para que éste eligiera. Él no tenía hambre realmente, podría pasar perfectamente sin comer nada esa noche, pero pediría algo sencillo para que su hermano no se preocupara por si le pasaba algo al no verlo comer.

 

            —¿Te apetece coreano? —le cuestionó Brian.

            —Me apetece —respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

            —Entonces perfecto.

 

            Pasaron unos minutos ojeando el menú del folleto del restaurante coreano y cuando tuvieron decidido lo que querían Brian fue el encargado de llamar por teléfono mientras JiSung se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndose muy agotado. La llegada de su hermano lo había espabilado un poco, pero después de un rato volvía a sentir cómo el cansancio iba abriéndose camino a través de su cuerpo queriendo adentrarlo en el mundo de los sueños, unos sueños que JiSung auguraba que estarían llenos de alas aquella noche. El chico cerró sus ojos unos momentos, escuchando la voz de su hermano haciendo el pedido y se dejó arrullar por ésta, quedándose dormido.

 

            Se despertó un segundo después, no obstante, debía de haber pasado mucho más tiempo porque cuando abrió sus ojos ante él se encontraba sobre la mesa baja que tenía delante del sofá los platos de la comida que habían pedido y la tele puesta, su hermano dejando sobre la mesa los cubiertos. Se había quedado completamente dormido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

 

            —¿Un día largo? —le cuestionó su hermano, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y separando los palillos de madera—. No he querido molestarte porque has caído profundamente, pero al final parece que te he despertado.

            —No, no has sido tú —murmuró JiSung, negando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza—. Ha sido un día demasiado largo, así que me voy a echar un poco de agua para despertarme y al menos comer.

            —En cuanto terminemos de comer me largo y te dejo que descanses —le prometió su hermano.

 

            JiSung se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el baño, donde abrió el grifo del lavabo a tope en el agua fría y dejó que ésta corriera hasta que estuvo helada antes de echársela sobre la cara. El frío hizo que sus párpados dejaran de pesar tres mil toneladas y pudiera volver a abrir sus ojos con normalidad. Todavía se sentía demasiado cansado y todavía sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido, pero podría aguantar un poco más hasta que su hermano se fuera antes de arrastrarse hasta la cama y echarse a dormir, probablemente para no despertar en varios días. Tenía suerte de que fuera viernes y al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar, porque si fuera día de semana el chico estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de levantarse a por la mañana al sonido del despertador.

 

            El timbre de su apartamento resonó en las paredes del baño mientras JiSung se secaba la cara con la toalla, pero no le prestó especial atención pensando que simplemente se trataría de algún repartidor más porque su hermano hubiera pedido otra cosa de algún otro restaurante. Brian se encargaría de ello como se había encargado de recoger la comida mientras él se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Sin embargo, cuando JiSung salió del baño, dirigiéndose hacia el salón, escuchó la voz de su hermano desde la puerta y el tono con el que lo llamó, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo, un escalofrío que le indicó que algo iba mal.

 

            —¿JiSung…? —lo llamó—. ¿Sabes por qué motivo hay un ángel en tu puerta?

 

            Y el mundo a JiSung se le vino encima. Se volvió a sentir de la misma forma que aquella mañana en el ascensor, cuando su respiración se había vuelto irregular y el latido de su corazón era demasiado rápido, resonando en su cabeza, mareándolo; sus piernas no volvieron a soportar el peso de su cuerpo y el chico tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la pared para no caerse redondo al suelo mientras trataba de calmarse lo más rápido posible porque no quería que su hermano lo viera en aquel estado. Sin embargo, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de ver por qué motivo un ángel había ido hasta allí, hasta su casa. ¿Habría ido porque lo necesitaran para la misión? ¿Habría ido porque no se fiase de que hubiera mantenido el secreto con su hermano? ¿Habría ido para matarlo?

 

            —¿JiSung? —volvió a llamar su hermano, con un tono de preocupación en su voz que hizo que el chico saliera un poco de su mente—. ¿Estás por ahí?

            —Sí, sí —respondió, tragando saliva y tratando de hacer que sus piernas volvieran a funcionar correctamente—. Voy.

 

            Lentamente, JiSung comenzó a volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar, moviendo primero un pie y después el otro en un esfuerzo casi titánico que lo llevó finalmente hasta la puerta del apartamento, donde se encontraba su hermano observando a un ángel de alas del color del atardecer. Era MinHo, una cara conocida, una cara que se había mostrado amable con él y eso hizo que el chico se calmara un poco porque su presencia allí no podía ser tan mala, después de todo, aunque notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente, la calidez que desprendía el ángel hacía que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo a pesar de todo. En cuanto lo vio ángel le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que ya le había mostrado esa misma mañana, una sonrisa que JiSung correspondió tímidamente.

 

            —Nos volvemos a ver —le dijo el ángel, provocando que su hermano se girase hacia él para mirarlo con cara de estupefacción.

            —¿Lo conoces? —le cuestionó.

            —¿Podría decirse que sí…? —respondió JiSung, no muy seguro de si esa era una respuesta correcta a aquella pregunta.

            —Han JiSung… ¿conoces a un ángel y cuando te he preguntado antes que si había pasado algo nuevo en tu vida no se te ocurre decírmelo? —inquirió.

 

            JiSung volvió a tragar saliva, su boca repentinamente seca y su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para tratar de encontrar una respuesta coherente y que no los pusiera en riesgo a ninguno de los dos; sin embargo, no le hizo falta esbozar ni una palabra, ya que MinHo volvió a hablar.

 

            —No me gustaría entremeterme en vuestra conversación —comentó—. Pero he venido porque necesito que JiSung me acompañe a la Torre por un imprevisto que ha surgido en el departamento y precisamos de su ayuda.

 

            JiSung estuvo tentado a protestar porque aquella era una excusa muy pobre, ya que, si algo así hubiera sucedido, lo habrían llamado por teléfono para que fuera a ayudar, no se había presentado ningún ángel allí. No obstante, el cerebro de su hermano parecía que no coordinaba todavía bien la información y aquello no le pareció nada raro, así que, JiSung simplemente tuvo que seguirle el juego a MinHo, sabiendo perfectamente que el motivo de su visita tenía muy poco que ver con un imprevisto surgido en su departamento y mucho con aquella reunión de esa mañana en el despacho del arcángel.

 

            —Es… urgente, supongo —murmuró.

            —Muy urgente —replicó MinHo.

            —Entonces… tendré que ir…

            —Te espero abajo —dijo el ángel.

 

            Después de aquello, se giró, mostrando aquellas preciosas alas con los tonos del atardecer, y echó a andar por el pasillo de la comunidad hasta el ascensor. JiSung estuvo tentado a cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con llave, cerrar todas las ventanas y bajar las persianas hasta el fondo para convertir aquel lugar en un búnker impenetrable… pero sabía perfectamente que aquello sería una tontería y que, si lo habían llamado de la Torre en mitad de la noche, lo mejor que podía hacer para que no sucediera nada malo sería simplemente presentarse allí, tal y como había hecho aquella mañana.

 

            —Puedes quedarte a dormir después de comer, si quieres —le dijo a su hermano, con algo de resignación, colocándose sus zapatos para salir—. No sé cuándo volveré, pero espero no tardar mucho.

            —Me voy a quedar porque me tienes que contar cómo narices conoces a un ángel —replicó su hermano—, así que, vuelve pronto.

            —Lo intentaré —respondió.

 

~~

 

            Christopher caminaba de un lado a otro de su despacho nerviosamente, dando largas zancadas y pensando una y otra vez en si había hecho lo correcto o se había precipitado. Cuando las cosas incumbían a aquel chico humano, el arcángel no estaba seguro de que las decisiones que tomaba fueran lo suficientemente premeditadas o se debían a sus impulsos y sus ansias de volverlo a ver. Quizás, aquella reunión en mitad de la noche a la que lo había convocado tuviera un poco de ambas porque la parte racional de Christopher le decía que le debía una explicación mucho más extensa sobre el propósito de su presencia allí entre los demás ángeles cuando no era uno de sus congéneres, pero la parte irracional lo único que quería era volver a ver al chico y estar con él a solas una vez más.

 

            Aquella era una situación bastante extraña ya que el arcángel no había tenido aquel tipo de conflictos nunca antes en toda su amplia existencia, ya que en la mayoría de los casos tomaba las decisiones que tomaba sin cuestionarlas demasiado sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y, en los escasos casos en los que no tenía la seguridad de ello, acudía a Felix para obtener otro punto de vista sobre la situación. Pero en esto en concreto estaba completamente solo ya que, desde el principio, Felix le había dicho que no era una buena idea meter al chico en todo aquello y él, aun así, había seguido adelante.

 

            Su mente fue rozada por una conciencia conocida y el arcángel salió de sus pensamientos para poder responder a la llamada de MinHo.

 

            _“Sire, ya estamos aquí”_ , le anunció.

            _“Deja que el chico venga solo a mi despacho, lo espero aquí”_ , ordenó.

            _“Sí, sire”._

 

            Saber que ya habían llegado a la Torre y que en unos minutos estaría solo en su despacho junto a JiSung provocó que el arcángel se sintiera aún más nervioso. Había visto esa misma tarde en las cámaras de seguridad cómo el chico se había derrumbado en el ascensor después de la reunión y sabía perfectamente que éste estaría igual de nervioso en aquellos momentos por su nueva llamada, probablemente pasando un mal rato por ello, pero aquello era lo único que podía hacer por él para que se fuera acostumbrando al nuevo mundo en el que lo había incluido y, sobre todo, para que dejara de tenerle miedo.

 

            Unos débiles golpes en la puerta de madera de su despacho le indicaron minutos después que el chico había llegado, así que, lo invitó a pasar, no pudiendo evitar quedarse fijamente mirándolo mientras pasaba al interior con timidez y temor, sintiendo en su corazón estallar una emoción que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía.

 

            Sí. Probablemente haberlo llamado a aquella reunión en mitad de la noche había sido lo mejor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —La chica que nombro que era novia de Brian (Young K) pero a la que le pone los cuernos con Jae y lo deja, es Kim JiEun, la actriz que salió en la trilogía de MVs de DAY6 ‘When you love someone’, ‘I loved you’ y ‘What can I do’.  
> —La próxima actualización será el día 30 o 31, mientras, podéis verme llorar por [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive) sobre esta y otras historias y si queréis leer otras cosas, podéis entrar en mi [blog](https://rizainoheya.blogspot.com/).  
> —Por cosas de la vida (como que me fui de vacaciones) no me ha dado tiempo a terminar el siguiente capítulo, así que, estará para el día 15 de agosto, en lugar del 30 de julio.


	4. Chapter 3: Special

 

            JiSung se tomó algo de tiempo en bajar a la calle, haciéndolo por las escaleras para hacer que su cuerpo le funcionara de la forma más correcta posible y, cuando salió de su edificio, se encontró justo frente a la puerta al ángel de las alas del color del atardecer, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo dejado de caer contra la puerta de un coche deportivo rojo con aspecto de ser carísimo. El chico parpadeó un par de veces de forma rápida sin creerse la visión que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos —las personas que se habían arremolinado alrededor del coche y del hermoso ángel y habían sacado sus teléfonos para hacerle fotos y vídeos tampoco parecían creérselo—, pero se sobrepuso pronto, obviando el sentimiento de superioridad que parecía proceder del ángel, porque cuanto antes hiciera todo aquello, antes pasaría todo y antes podría volver a la seguridad de su casa, donde se haría una bolita sobre el colchón y se echaría las sábanas por encima de la cabeza para tratar de desaparecer.

 

            MinHo pareció sentir su presencia de alguna forma porque abrió sus ojos cuando JiSung dio un par de pasos hacia él y lo miró directamente a los suyos. La respiración del chico se detuvo porque realmente no estaba acostumbrado a la belleza de los ángeles a pesar de que en aquel día había visto demasiados ángeles de cerca, muchos más de los que había pensado que llegaría a ver en toda su vida.

 

            —¿Tu hermano te ha hecho muchas preguntas? —cuestionó el ángel, sorprendiendo a JiSung porque no se había esperado que le hiciera aquella pregunta y porque no sabía qué responder realmente. Brian simplemente lo había seguido por la casa mientras se preparaba tranquilamente para bajar y le había dicho que las explicaciones se las pediría cuando regresara a casa—. No hace falta que respondas ahora —siguió éste—. Será mejor que entremos al coche para ir a la Torre.

 

            JiSung asintió lentamente, viendo cómo el ángel de las alas del color del atardecer se retiraba del coche para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. El chico siguió obviando al gentío que se había arremolinado allí para meterse en el coche, sintiendo inmediatamente la comodidad de aquel asiento y la suavidad de éste. MinHo cerró la puerta en cuanto el chico se sentó correctamente y, se paseó por delante del morro del coche dedicando sonrisas encantadoras a las personas de fuera antes de entrar él mismo a éste, en el asiento del conductor, plegando sus cortas alas de una forma que a JiSung le pareció completamente imposible para encajarse en aquel lugar y poniendo en marcha el coche en unos segundos. En tan solo unos momentos, dejaron atrás el gentío y comenzaron a avanzar por las calles de la ciudad, en dirección a la Torre del Arcángel.

 

            El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo al recordarlo al pensar en el arcángel con el que se iba a encontrar al final de aquel camino, a solas.

 

            JiSung se agarró fuertemente con sus manos al cinturón que lo mantenía seguro en aquel coche, como si también pudiera mantenerlo seguro el resto de la noche, sabiendo que, obviamente no tenía ningún sentido, pero sin saber qué más podía hacer para tratar de calmarse. Su corazón latía con tanta rapidez dentro de su pecho que el chico tenía la seguridad de que, en algún momento de la noche, se le saldría de éste; mientras que su respiración era bastante más irregular de lo que había sido en su vida, por lo que el chico trató de respirar hondo y de forma lenta para calmarla, para calmarse, llamando la atención de su acompañante, que se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo, al hacerlo.

 

            —No tienes por qué preocuparte —le comentó MinHo, sin siquiera mirarlo. JiSung no pudo evitar pensar que cómo no iba a preocuparse si el arcángel Christopher lo había llamado a él, un humano normal y corriente, en mitad de la noche a la Torre. Era imposible para él no preocuparse—. Probablemente haya pensado que esta mañana no fue lo suficientemente claro acerca de tu participación en todo esto… —el ángel giró levemente su cabeza al parar en un semáforo en rojo—, lo cual supongo es el motivo de tu nerviosismo —JiSung asintió, porque para qué negarlo—. Eres un chico especial… no sabes cuánto, por eso estás metido en todo esto.

            —¿Especial? —no pudo evitar cuestionar, rememorando cómo aquella misma mañana el arcángel había dicho algo parecido.

            —Es algo de lo que te hablará el jefe —replicó MinHo, negándose a responder su respuesta y volviendo a poner el coche en marcha en cuanto el semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde.

 

            JiSung abrió la boca dispuesto a pedir de nuevo una explicación, pero al instante volvió a cerrarla porque las palabras del ángel habían sido claras. No iba a contestarle porque no era su deber hacerlo y, por más que le preguntara, no le iba a responder… además, el chico no quiso tentar tampoco a su suerte. Los ángeles eran criaturas de especial belleza, una belleza inhumana… y de la misma forma que su belleza lo era, su carácter también. Muchas cosas que los humanos consideraban crueles y despiadadas, para los ángeles no lo eran y si en algún momento JiSung se cruzaba demasiado en el camino de aquellos seres era muy probable que acabara despedazado en algún lugar del centro de Sidney para que el resto de la población viera lo que ocurría con aquellas personas que se entremetían demasiado en los asuntos de los ángeles.

 

            El resto del camino a la Torre por las calles de la ciudad fue en completo silencio, un silencio simplemente roto por el leve murmuro del coche eléctrico que el ángel conducía, un silencio en el que JiSung no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que el otro lo había dicho porque no tenía mucho sentido. De primera hora no tenía ningún sentido que él estuviera metido en algo tan importante, algo que siempre había sido misión de los ángeles exclusivamente, algo en lo que él realmente no sabía qué podía hacer porque no era más que una persona normal y corriente. No obstante, aunque todo aquello no tuviera sentido, JiSung tenía también algo de curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual le había dicho aquello el ángel junto a él y saber qué era lo que quería decirle el arcángel —aunque eso en especial lo asustaba bastante, estar a solas con él—.

 

            —Ya estamos aquí —anunció el ángel de las alas del color del atardecer.

 

            JiSung salió de sus pensamientos cuando el otro habló, dándose cuenta de que el coche se había detenido en la primera planta del garaje de la Torre del Arcángel. No se había percatado de que habían llegado tan lejos ni de que ya se encontraban en aquel lugar hasta ese momento y JiSung volvió a sentir cómo el mundo se le venía encima por milésima vez en aquel día. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con el arcángel.

 

            —Aquel ascensor te lleva directamente a lo más alto de la Torre —volvió a hablar MinHo—, simplemente tómalo, te esperaré aquí mismo para llevarte de regreso a casa cuando bajes.

            —¿T-tengo que… subir… _solo_? —preguntó el chico, poniendo el acento en la última palabra.

            —Sí, claro —respondió el ángel—. El sire solo quiere hablar contigo, yo no puedo acompañarte.

            —Ajá —murmuró JiSung, sintiendo cómo el pánico ascendía por su garganta.

            —No te preocupes —añadió, al ver el pánico que había desarrollado tras su respuesta—. Christopher no muerde.

 

            JiSung no estaba muy seguro de que el Arcángel de Oceanía no mordiera, pero no tenía más remedio que salir del coche y montarse en el ascensor. MinHo no iba a dejar que hiciera otra cosa y, ya que había llegado hasta allí, supuso que no le haría daño saber el motivo por el cual el arcángel Christopher lo había metido en aquel embrollo. No las tenía todas consigo, ni estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuera lo mejor, pero JiSung se autoconvenció de salir del coche y dar un paso tras otro hasta llegar al ascensor, montarse en él y pulsar el botón que lo llevaba al lugar más alto de la Torre del Arcángel. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho y las piernas le temblaban, pero el chico trató de calmarse porque estar tan nervioso no le iba a hacer ningún bien estando solo ante el otro ser y, porque al menos, tenía que aparentar ser fuerte.

 

            El chico salió del ascensor con pasos decididos e hizo el mismo camino que había hecho aquella mañana acompañado por la secretaria del arcángel hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de su despacho. Inspiró hondo un par de veces y después simplemente llamó con sus nudillos a la puerta. Una voz delicada y suave que le provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, le indicó que podía pasar al interior y así lo hizo JiSung, encontrándose al abrir la puerta con la imponente figura del arcángel iluminada por un par de luces tenues de la estancia, observándolo fijamente, haciendo que las rodillas del chico volvieran a temblar bajo el peso de aquella mirada de color castaño oscuro. JiSung tuvo que tragar saliva y desvió su mirada del arcángel, recorriendo con sus ojos la habitación que parecía completamente diferente ahora que no estaba llena de ángeles como aquella mañana, pero que, aun así, no dejaba de ser amenazadora.

 

            —Disculpa la inoportunidad de mi reclamo —le dijo el arcángel, provocando que JiSung tuviera que mirarlo de nuevo—. Debes de haber tenido un día muy duro y por eso no quería llamarte… pero creo que te debo una explicación especial.

 

            JiSung asintió, a todo. Había sido un día demasiado largo y no ayudaba a que dejara de serlo encontrarse de nuevo en aquel despacho, delante de aquel arcángel y _solo_ junto a él; pero, tal y como éste había dicho, era merecedor de una explicación especial porque él no estaba mezclado en los asuntos de los ángeles, no lo había estado nunca antes y no había esperado estarlo hasta ese mismísimo día.

 

            —Siéntate, creo que esto va a ir para largo —le pidió el ser con el que se encontraba en el lugar. El chico asintió de nuevo y después se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Probablemente aquella era una posición muy vulnerable, sentado entre el arcángel dentro del despacho y con las enormes puertas de madera a su espalda, lugar por el que cualquiera podría entrar y, antes de que JiSung se diera cuenta, acabar con él… pero en aquellos momentos realmente le daba igual porque no pensaba que de todas formas fuera a durar demasiado y sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle por los temblores continuos, por lo que dejarse caer en la silla más cercana era la mejor opción para él en aquellos momentos—. Supongo que lo primero que quieres saber es por qué te llamé aquí esta mañana y te he hecho partícipe de este asunto tan importante, ¿verdad? —JiSung volvió a asentir—. ¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué? —le cuestionó el arcángel, moviéndose lentamente por la habitación hasta acabar sentado justo frente a él—. Supongo que le habrás dedicado muchas horas a pensar hoy en este tema.

            —MinHo, el ángel que me ha recogido, me ha comentado en el coche que la razón era porque era especial —comentó. Él le había dado muchas vueltas durante todo el día, pero ninguna de las conclusiones a las que había podido llegar le parecían correctas de exponerle al arcángel, así que, optó por aquella respuesta que no lo comprometía tanto—, pero realmente no veo en qué soy más especial que cualquier ángel.

            —Y tiene toda la razón —respondió el arcángel, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida, la comisura del lado derecho de sus labios alzándose un poco más que la del lado izquierdo—. Eres especial, Han JiSung.

 

            La forma en la que su nombre salió de los labios del arcángel, suave, dulce, melosa y casi sensual, provocó que todos los vellos del cuerpo del chico se erizaran y que su piel se convirtiera en piel de gallina. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y éste llegó hasta la punta de los dedos de sus manos y sus pies. JiSung sintió en su lengua el sabor a algo que no llegó a identificar y su mente se nubló por un instante, provocando que el chico acabara agarrándose a los brazos de la silla, pensando que iba a caerse de ella ante la repentina debilidad que se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

 

            —Lo has sentido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el arcángel. JiSung no pudo responderle inmediatamente, ¿cómo le podía responder si todavía no era dueño de su propio cuerpo?—. Por cómo has reaccionado, sé que la respuesta es sí —siguió—. Por esto decidí que incluirte en el equipo era una buena idea Han JiSung, porque tienes una habilidad que te hace muy especial y es una habilidad que ninguno de los ángeles tiene —el chico frunció su ceño, confundido, mientras trataba de entender al arcángel, pero siendo tan críptico como era, le resultaba imposible—. Tienes la habilidad de sentir a los seres sobrenaturales —añadió—, la habilidad de sentir sus emociones en tu cuerpo.

            —¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo esbozar el chico.

 

            El arcángel rio y su risa clara reverberó en las paredes de la estancia y en el cuerpo de JiSung, provocando que se sintiera de nuevo extraño, aunque no tanto como lo había hecho momentos antes, cuando éste había dicho su nombre. JiSung sintió que el Arcángel de Oceanía le estaba tomando el pelo porque lo que le había dicho era algo que no tenía nada de sentido, él simplemente era un chico normal y corriente que no tenía ninguna habilidad extraña como la que éste le proponía. Se llamaba Han JiSung, tenía veinte años —aunque a finales de ese verano cumplía los veintiuno—, era un simple becario administrativo que había acabado en la Torre del Arcángel llevando cafés a todos sus superiores y tenía una no-habilidad para el arte de la cocina.

 

            —Dime —comenzó el arcángel de nuevo, levantándose—. ¿No has sentido en todo este tiempo que llevas trabajando aquí nada extraño? —le preguntó—. Cualquier ligero escalofrío que no se debiera al aire acondicionado de la oficina porque lleva un mes estropeado y el servicio de mantenimiento no se ha dignado a repararlo.

            —No… —murmuró JiSung.

            —¿Ninguna emoción extraña cuando te has cruzado con algún ángel? —inquirió, caminando hacia él, algo que lo puso muy nervioso.

            —Solo me he cruzado con ángeles una vez en toda mi vida —dijo—. Hoy.

            —¿Y no has sentido nada raro? —le cuestionó, deteniéndose ante él y mirándolo de forma fija con aquellos ojos castaños oscuros que parecían ver en lo más profundo de su alma—. Rememora el día de hoy.

 

            JiSung cerró sus ojos, tratando de que sus parpados fueran un muro que lo separaran del atractivo rostro del arcángel y de su apabullante presencia, a la vez que comenzaba a buscar en su mente las sensaciones que le habían provocado los diferentes ángeles que había conocido aquel día. Pensó en lo que había sentido mientras estaba encerrado en el ascensor con el ángel de las alas de color bronce, la sensación de ahogo que le había producido aquello; pensó en el miedo que había recorrido su cuerpo desde que había sabido la noticia de que era requerido en lo más alto de la Torre del Arcángel, un miedo que no había dejado de sentir en todo aquel día; pensó en el ambiente tenso de la reunión y en los instintos asesinos que parecían desprender algunos de los ángeles; pensó en la calidez y tranquilidad que le transmitía la presencia de MinHo, el ángel de las alas del color del atardecer… pensó en lo nervioso que se volvía cuando el arcángel lo miraba fijamente y en cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma tan violenta cuando éste había dicho su nombre unos instantes antes. Después de pensar en todo aquello, JiSung no supo si lo que había sentido en aquellos momentos había sido provocado porque él tuviera una habilidad especial o si era simplemente porque aquellos ángeles desprendían una energía demasiada intensa que lo hacía reaccionar de aquella forma.

 

            Cuando JiSung abrió los ojos, se encontró con el arcángel sentado sobre la mesa baja de café que había ante él, sus largas alas de plumas blancas ribeteadas por dibujos abstractos en plata arrastrando por el suelo de baldosas de la oficina, sus ojos castaños oscuros observando fijamente su rostro con gran curiosidad. El chico casi dio un respingo por ello, porque no se había esperado encontrarlo de aquella forma, ni tan sumamente cerca, porque era un ser de belleza y fuerza extraordinarias, pero en aquel momento, a pesar de ello parecía tan normal, tan cercano y JiSung sintió la terrible necesidad de alzar su mano derecha y atrapar una de las plumas de sus alas entre sus dedos, comprobar si al tacto, eran tan suaves como parecían.

 

            —¿Y bien? —fue la pregunta que le hizo arcángel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. JiSung tuvo que volver a la realidad, pero durante unos segundos, su cerebro no procesó lo que éste le había preguntado—. ¿Te has convencido de que tu capacidad de sentir nuestras emociones y presencias es increíble?

            —Todos los humanos se deben de sentir igual de intimidados que yo ante seres como vosotros… —murmuró JiSung, negando con su cabeza.

 

            No pensaba que aquello demostrara absolutamente nada y, aunque no sabía si era realmente buena idea llevarle la contraria a aquel que tenía delante, pero lo que había sentido no podía ser comparable a tener una habilidad especial como la que el Arcángel de Oceanía clamaba que tenía. Éste, no obstante, no pareció enfadado por su respuesta, sino más bien algo confundido y ¿frustrado? JiSung no pudo verlo bien porque la expresión en su rostro cambió rápidamente y se levantó de la mesa baja que se encontraba en el centro del despacho, caminando lentamente por el lugar hasta llegar a los amplios ventanales. El chico lo siguió con la mirada, incapaz de dejar de sentir admiración por la belleza y el porte de aquel ser y de sus magníficas alas, viéndose reflejado en el cristal, que aquellas horas de la noche actuaba como un espejo. Se vio a sí mismo con aspecto cansado y con una postura bastante rígida sentado en aquella silla de la que no creía que pudiera levantarse sin ayuda porque probablemente las piernas le flaquearían al intentarlo.

 

            —No sé cómo hacer que creas en tu habilidad —murmuró el arcángel Christopher, buscando su mirada a través del reflejo en el cristal, sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes antes de que el corazón de JiSung se detuviera durante un segundo para comenzar a latir demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho y el chico cerrara sus ojos, tratando de calmarse—, pero supongo que no puedo forzarte a creer en ella.

 

            Aquello había sonado bastante amigable y tranquilizador para JiSung, pero el chico no supo si se trataba de alguna estrategia para que bajara sus defensas o de verdad el arcángel no lo iba a forzar a creer que él tenía razón.

 

            —No obstante —añadió, llamando de nuevo su atención—, tu habilidad nos sería muy útil en la lucha contra estos demonios, ya que una vez lleguen al continente se mezclarán con los humanos y probablemente traten de adoptar su presencia para no ser descubiertos hasta ganar la suficiente energía como para sembrar el caos —dijo—, si puedes detectar sus presencias malignas de la misma forma que haces con las nuestras, se los podría localizar antes de que nada demasiado grave pudiera sucederle a la población.

 

            JiSung quiso contestarle y decirle que tenía demasiada fe en él, que realmente no tenía aquella habilidad y que no iba a poder ser de ninguna ayuda, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del arcángel, simplemente se quedó sin habla. Aquellos ojos de color castaño oscuro como el ébano que parecían adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su alma sin pedir opinión o permiso para hacerlo. JiSung abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero al final fue incapaz de decir nada, todo el peso de aquella mirada profunda cayendo sobre él.

 

            Realmente la belleza irreal y el porte del Arcángel de Oceanía era algo que lo seguía dejando maravillado, la dureza y suavidad que desprendían sus rasgos al mismo tiempo era fascinante. JiSung lo había visto en la televisión muchas veces anteriormente y siempre había pensado que era muy intimidante —algo que seguía pensando en aquellos instantes—; no obstante, también podía ver que no solo era eso y, la calidez que le transmitía su mirada a través de su reflejo, la profundidad de ésta, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo porque eso podía herirlo de alguna forma, hizo que JiSung volviera a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo y, por un instante, se replanteara que quizás sí que podía sentir en su propio cuerpo los sentimientos de los ángeles con los que se encontraba, tan solo por un segundo.

 

            —Es tarde… —dijo el arcángel, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos—, y mañana a primera hora necesito que os presentéis todos aquí para tratar de trazar una estrategia para cuando nos encontremos con alguno de los demonios, así que, deberías descansar.

 

            Como si las últimas palabras del arcángel hubieran ejercido una especie de magia sobre él, JiSung no pudo retener un bostezo que mostraba lo realmente cansado que estaba en aquellos momentos. Había sido un día demasiado largo y agotador y lo único que necesitaba era dormir y, con suerte, al despertarse, se daría cuenta de que toda aquella locura no era más que un sueño y él no estaba metido en una operación importantísima para la seguridad del país con un grupo de poderosos ángeles que podían destrozarlo con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos —quizás no era más que una mera ilusión pensar así, pero el chico necesitaba descansar—.

 

            —Vuelve a casa y descansa —insistió—. MinHo te está esperando abajo.

 

            JiSung asintió levemente y después se agarró a los brazos de la silla para levantarse, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo, concentrándola toda en sus piernas para que éstas no le fallaran y poder salir del despacho de la mejor forma posible. Le dedicó una pequeña despedida al arcángel, que no dejó de observarlo hasta que salió del despacho, JiSung pudo sentir su mirada en su nuca incluso cuando la enorme puerta de madera se cerró tras él y el chico tuvo que pararse a recuperar su respiración durante unos momentos antes de echar a andar de nuevo, en dirección al ascensor que lo llevaría de nuevo al aparcamiento, lugar en el que lo debería de estar esperando el ángel de las alas que incluían todos los colores del atardecer.

 

~~

 

            Christopher abrió uno de los inmensos ventanales de su despacho y sintió el viento fresco de la noche en su piel y en sus alas, revolviendo su pelo rizado. El arcángel inspiró hondo el aire que, a aquella altura era mucho menos cargado que el de la ciudad bajo sus pies, y después saltó al vació, sus alas recogidas a su espalda mientras descendía en picado siguiendo la estructura de la Torre, dejándose llevar por el viento que la circundaba, hasta que encontró la corriente de aire caliente que buscaba y las desplegó en toda su extensión, recogiendo el viento entre ellas y suavizando su caída, comenzando a planear antes de llegar hasta los edificios más cercanos, sobrevolándolos a una altura en la que los ojos de los humanos no pudieran verlo. Era una noche sin luna, solo la luz de las estrellas iluminaba su figura, recortando sus alas blancas y plateadas en el oscuro cielo, un pequeño punto de luz que para aquellos que se dedicaban a buscar ángeles en el cielo era muy distintivo, pero Christopher prefería no ser visto aquella noche, por lo que trató lo máximo posible de mimetizarse con el cielo nocturno y sobrevolar la ciudad a una altura considerable.

 

            Su destino aquella noche era el apartamento en el que vivía Han JiSung. Minutos atrás, MinHo le había avisado de que ya habían salido de la Torre y se dirigían a su hogar para que éste descansara. Christopher confiaba de forma plena en su subordinado y sabía que, de la misma forma que lo había llevado sano y salvo a su encuentro con él, lo dejaría en casa; no obstante, deseaba asegurarse de ello a nivel personal porque quería que el chico estuviera bien y, durmiera bien aquella noche. Sabía que había sido un día muy duro para él y sabía que todas las cosas que le había contado durante aquella reunión nocturna no habían hecho más que hacer aquel día interminable y un horror para JiSung, pero Christopher tenía que asegurarse de que entendía su papel y el alcance de sus habilidades. No sabía si había conseguido algo realmente, porque JiSung no había parecido nada convencido de su habilidad, pero deseaba que lo meditara y que se diera cuenta de por qué era importante para ellos.

 

            Christopher había estado a punto de hablarle del pasado, hablarle de cómo era la reencarnación exacta del joven humano que había amado tanto tiempo atrás y por eso conocía su habilidad. Cuando lo había mirado a través del reflejo del cristal de la ventana había pensado que debía decírselo durante un instante; no obstante, había acabado decidiendo no hacerlo porque el chico ya había experimentado bastante en aquel día y no era el momento de hacerle saber aquello. Como reencarnación exacta debía de llegar un momento en el que sus recuerdos de su antigua vida comenzaran a manifestársele, si tenía preguntas sobre ello, Christopher las respondería todas, pero hasta ese entonces, trataría de mantenerse al margen para no hacerle un daño irreparable.

 

            Atravesó la ciudad de Sidney hasta llegar a su destino con aquellos pensamientos en su mente y, cuando llegó al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía JiSung, simplemente se acercó al edificio, descendiendo hasta su nivel, buscando el piso en el que el chico debía de encontrarse. No tardó en hallarlo y asomarse a la ventana, viendo al chico junto a otro joven muy parecido a él, su hermano mayor, según había leído Christopher en los informes que le habían enviado sobre el chico cuando le había pedido a Felix que lo investigara en el momento en el que lo había visto en la lista de empleados nuevos de la Torre. Ambos hablaban, pero el arcángel no pudo escuchar lo que decían.

 

            Simplemente se dedicó a observarlos durante unos instantes, hasta que JiSung se despidió de su hermano y se separó de él, entrando en su habitación para dormir… en ese momento, Christopher se alejó de la ventana, reemprendiendo el vuelo hacia la Torre. Ya se había cerciorado de que volvía a casa sano y salvo y de que trataría de descansar, por lo que ya no tenía motivos para estar en aquel lugar, de hecho, si Felix se enteraba de que había estado allí, probablemente le reprendería su comportamiento y lo avisaría de que no volviera a hacerlo nunca más —Christopher, no obstante, haría oídos sordos a aquella reprimenda—. No deseaba que JiSung desapareciera un instante de su vista porque ahora que lo había incluido en aquello, podía estar en grave peligro en cualquier momento.

 

 

 


End file.
